A Game of Ouija
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: The team plays with a Ouija board on Halloween to see that they made a big mistake.


"I still think it's a bad idea." Arthur felt uneasy as Duke put the Ouija board down on the table.

"The worst that could happen is a poltergeist." Said the new Extractor. "It's Halloween Arthur! Get into the spirit!"

"I have to agree with Arthur on this one." Yusuf told him. "Those things are not safe."

"I've played with this thing many times before, sometimes on Halloween." Said Duke. "Nothing happens."

"My brother's a fortune teller." Said Yusuf. "He saw lots of things go wrong with the Ouija board."

"It's just a game." Said Ariadne. "My sister's play with this thing all the time. They keep telling me that I'm missing out."

"Your sisters are endangering their lives." Yusuf warned.

"They sell these things at Toys-R-Us."

"Has anybody seen Eames?" Duke asked. "I told him to stay after work."

"Maybe he got scared and left." Said Ariadne.

"So you guys are telling me that you can go into people's dreams and plant ideas, but you can't sit down and play an ancient board game?"

"Basically." Said Arthur. He looked over at Yusuf and Ariadne to see shocked and disturbed looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Boo!" Arthur felt someone pinch his waist.

He didn't even flinch but his stone eyes became irritated. "Damn it Eames!" he turned around. "God damn it Eames!"

"Eames, what the hell are you doing?" Ariadne asked in the brink of tears.

"What are you wearing?" Yusuf looked away.

"This is a Halloween costume darling." Said Eames strutting towards them. He was wearing a black corset with sparkly arm gloves, a chunky pearl necklace, a black speedo and fishnet tights with high heels.

"I didn't tell you to wear a costume." Said Duke. "What exactly are you?"

"I'm Dr. Frank-N-Furter from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, darling."

Ariadne lost control of her emotions and burst into laughter, falling off the couch as she did so. "You are so immature but I love you!"

"Thank you darling." Said Eames. "I'm just a sweet transvestite, from Transsexual Transylvania..." He flicked his butt in Arthurs face after he rehearsed the popular movie quote.

"No thank you." Said the Point Man.

Eames went over to the table and inspected the Ouija board.

"So were really gonna play with this?"

"I want to." Said Ariadne with eagerness.

"Well that makes three against two. Sorry gentlemen." Duke smirked over his victory.

"If I'm going to play, at least get Eames some clothes." Said Arthur. Yusuf tossed him a blanket and he handed it to Eames. "Put this on."

"Stick-in-the-mud, darling. You know that? You're a stick-in-the-mud."

"Alright everybody." Said Duke. "Gather around the table. Ariadne, could you light the candles? I'll hit the lights."

"Why are we playing this in the dark?" Eames asked.

"It's more effective that way." Said Ariadne as she turned on the lighter and transferred the flame to the rope in the first candle. The lights went out and the only thing they could see now was the Ouija board and the wooden planchette. Duke joined them.

"Now, everybody take two fingers from each hand and place them on the planchette." He instructed. Yusuf was hesitant at first and Arthur sighed in defeat. Ariadne and Eames along with Duke put their fingers on the planchette. Eventually, Arthur did so and Yusuf joined in.

"Now what?" Arthur asked impatiently. He wanted to get this out of the way soon.

"Ask it a question." Said Eames. Everybody was silent for a moment.

"Is somebody here with us?" Ariadne asked. During the first few seconds, nothing happened.

"This is pointless." Said Arthur. He was about to quit when he felt the wooden planchette shift below his fingers. "Who's pushing that?" No one said anything. Their fingers stayed put as the planchette landed on "YES".

"That was strange." Said Ariadne. "Ok… um…" she couldn't think of another question.

"Are you a man or woman?" Duke asked simply his eyes closed in relaxation. The planchette slid towards the 'M' and spelled out "MAN".

"Are you a good spirit?" Yusuf cut in quietly. The planchette wouldn't move. The Chemist grew uneasy. "We should stop."

"No, this is getting good." Ariadne insisted. A chill filled the air and she could see Duke's breath misting from his lips. She pulled her fingers away and wrapped her arms around herself. "Actually, I changed my mind."

"Wise idea." Said Arthur.

"Thank you." Said Yusuf standing up. As the three were ejecting themselves from the table, something beyond belief in reality happened.

The planchette slipped away from Duke's and Eames's fingers and started to glide across the glossy wood on it's own. Then the table began to shake. Eames poker chip stood up and spun around endlessly. Ariadne's bishop tipped over. Arthur picked up his die and rolled it, but before it hit the ground it flew across the room.

"That's it, were finished." Said Duke. He caught the planchette and placed it over "GOODBYE". But goodbye wasn't good enough in this case.

Eames head began to throb. He crumbled to the floor and cried out in pain. He felt like his brain was being hammered into with screws.

"Eames!" Ariadne ran up to him to see what was wrong. His hands sprung forward and gripped her neck, his eyes demon red.

"Eames, let go of her!" Arthur barked in rage.

"I'm not Eames!" he said in a deep cut voice. "He's my host!" Ariadne's tiny hands clung onto his wrists as she struggled to breathe. Duke pulled a cross from his jacket and forced it upon the demon inside the Forgers body. Arthur ran over to Ariadne's side and loosened the demons hold on her. She crawled backward on her hands to escape as tears of shock came down her eyes.

"Be gone!" Duke commanded. "Return to where you belong!"

Arthur could see the demon sliding out of Eames chest as it cried out in anguish. Ariadne smoothed a finger over her throat to see if she was ok and Yusuf was proud; proud that all along he had been right and if the team listened to him, the demonic possession wouldn't occur.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Eames asked holding up his head.

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us." Said Duke. He took the Ouija board in his hands. "And this is going in my fireplace."

"Good idea." Yusuf snarled.

"I'm sorry Yusuf, we should have listened." Said Ariadne as she stood up. "I'm calling my sisters and telling them to throw that thing away."

"He wasn't very friendly, was he?" Eames looked at all his teammates.

"Not really." Said Arthur. He went to flip on the lights. They never spoke of what happened and the moment Duke returned home, he tossed the wooden board into the fire. Looking at the flames dance over it made him imagine that demon burning in Hell.


End file.
